Digimon Tamers (Anime)
Digimon Tamers (デジモンテイマーズ) is a Japanese anime series and the third Japanese series based on the Digimon franchise. The series aired in Japan on April 1, 2001 to March 31, 2002. The English version aired on September 1, 2001 to June 8, 2002. The story takes place initially in the "real world", a world much like ours where Digimon is just a franchise, composed of video games, a collectible card game, and a cartoon series. A group of 12 year olds (10 year olds in the Japanese version), Takato, Henry and Rika (fans of the Digimon card game) meet their own Digimon friends and start to duel "bio-emerging" Digimon who cross the barrier between the information network and their world, synthesizing proteins and becoming real. Most of it set in the modern Tokyo ward of Shinjuku, and only changes scenario to the Digital World for a short time. This series is also known for its darker undertones and story plots, taking darker routes than in the previous series. It was succeeded by Digimon Frontier. Plot As two circles on a screen move, we see that they represent a naive Digimon called Calumon that is being chased by a Maildramon. Suddenly, a DarkTyrannomon interferes but is nearly defeated. However, there is an explosion that results from the DarkTyrannomon digivolving to MetalTyrannomon and violently crushing the Maildramon, blowing Calumon away to a human city. Meanwhile, a boy named Takato Matsuki wins a Digimon card game against Kazu, mirroring the battle occuring on the Network. Kazu leaves for school in a hurry, leaving Takato to gather the cards, and while alone the boy accidentally drops his box of cards, including a mysterious Blue Card he doesn't recognize. After swiping it through his card reader, the device smokes and behaves erratically, but before Takato can find out what is happening the school bell reminds him that he is now late. Thus he quickly packs everything inside the box and runs to school. Naturally, he is asked to remain outside class to reflect on his tardiness, but he makes use of that time by doodling his own idea of a Digimon partner, named Guilmon, designed to be better than Agumon in every possible way. However, his teacher, Nami Asaji, doesn't think that is a good use of his time, and despite bowing in apology repeatedly to apologize because he has to write an essay after class. Soon enough, his thoughts go on how his fan-made Digimon is a Virus type, but he is surprised by a hand puppet belonging to the girl who hadn't laughed before (but is now), who playfully tells him to take the essay seriously in order to avoid getting the teacher mad at him, and that she had came back because she had forgotten her musical flute. As the people who were operating the screen comment on an expanding, untraceable data packet, a storm approaches which creates bolts of electricity. These affect the box containing the Digimon cards, and when it is opened we see that the card reader transformed into a D-Power. Then Takato runs back to his home, a bakery, without stopping in his way to his room (to his mother's annoyance). After concluding that the Blue Card had been the one to transform his card reader, thus meaning it could be a true Digivice, he ends up trying to scan his fan-made Digimon design as lightning strikes. At first it seems jammed, but the Digivice manages to scan the drawings, creating a DigiEgg. As he falls asleep holding the Digivice in his hand, he witnesses a Bio-emergence in the middle of the street, as he is floating in the rain. Soon he notices a girl that nonchalantly identifies the opposing Digimon as a Lynxmon, an Armor level, as it directly attacks her partner Renamon. Takato recognizes her as a Digimon Tamer while she warns Renamon of an impending card slash (High-speed Plug-in B). Before Renamon lands the killing strike, it appears to have sensed both Takato and Guilmon, but dismisses the feeling and kills off Lynxmon. This awakens Takato, who finds himself in his bed, wet from the rain. He checks the sky outside, and asks his dad whether or not there were Digimon in his time, and what if Digimon were real. He nonetheless tells his dad that it had been a silly question, because inwardly he knows them to be real. Afterwards, as Calumon is confused because everyone is walking orderly, without bumping into each other or even fighting each other, Takato tries to convince his friends Kazu and Kenta that Digimon are real, but they dismiss the event as a simple dream and that he had wet his bed. They run off with him outraged, but as he checks up on his Digivice after they left he forgets the event because the Digi-Egg had hatched. As he fiddles with the Digivice to find a locator, the mysterious people detect a Digimon that is about to Bio-emerge. Takato then sets out to find his Digimon, while the Digimon follows the network as it mirrors the real world. The appearance of the Bio-emergence portal is witnessed by a girl playing with a doll that suspiciously looks like a Digimon, as her brother Henry Wong types on the computer. Takato follows the Digivice's directions, regardless of how dark, tight, dirty and rat infested the path is, until he finds a construction site. When Takato goes down the stairs his Digimon, Guilmon, Bio-emerges but because the very first thing the dinosaur does is to melt two rats and the wall behind them, he becomes instantly aware of what exactly Guilmon could do to him. Takato finds himself terrified of his Digimon. However, Guilmon does not attack Takato, and he realizes that Guilmon knows Takato created him. Takato then takes Guilmon home in a box to hide him from his parents. When they get to his room, Takato explains to Guilmon that if anyone were to see a large Digimon, they might freak out. Takato then explains how they are partners and that he is Guilmon's Tamer. Meanwhile, the organization Hypnos is tracing the emergence of Goblimon. While Takato and Guilmon are sleeping, Rika and Renamon are hurrying to battle Goblimon. As Renamon and Goblimon battle, Calumon is questioning a couple. Scared by Calumon's ability of speech, the couple runs away, and Calumon leaves the spot, looking for someone else to help him. As she battles, Renamon asks Rika for a card, and Rika then slashes a Boost Chip card. Suddenly Goblimon digivolves to Fugamon. Meanwhile Guilmon is awake, growling, and Takato calms him down, telling him that nothing is wrong. At the battle scene, Renamon defeats Fugamon, and Rika says that she and Renamon are superior. The next day, Takato goes downstairs to go to school but before he goes, he takes some bread. His mother asks him what was in the box, and he replies that he doesn't know what she's taking about. He then uses several boxes to make Guilmon a small fort to stay in. Takato explains to his Digimon that he has to go to school, and that he can't play until the evening. While Takato is in gym class, Guilmon is in the school looking for him. He runs into the principal and the principal starts questioning Guilmon, asking him to take the box off. When Guilmon takes the box off, the principal cowers in fear, and pushes the fire alarm in panic. Outside, Takato's class hears the alarm and the teacher runs inside to see what's wrong. Takato gets worried and runs inside to see what happened. Surrounding the principal is a crowd of students, and one of the students whispers to someone that he shouldn't go out. Takato runs to the scene, and is terrified at the sight of the box. As Takato runs away, the other student, Henry Wong, watches him leave. Takato runs outside to look for Guilmon, and is stopped by Henry, who asks if Guilmon is a Digimon. Takato asks him how he knows that, when a Digimon named Terriermon comes out and says that Henry is a Tamer. Terriermon then says that if Takato does not have a good understanding with his Digimon he is not qualified to be a Digimon Tamer. Hurt from what Terriermon said, Takato runs away crying. After running for a while, Takato looks at the sky and realizes that Guilmon is on the roof of the school. Takato runs to the roof to Guilmon, and the two have a happy reunion. Later that day, Takato and Guilmon look for a place for Guilmon to stay. After a little while of searching Guilmon looks over and sees Renamon, who kicks Guilmon. Takato looks over and sees Rika. Rika tells him to step aside and that Renamon will battle Guilmon. Renamon has just kicked Guilmon into a nearby fence. Takato tries to get Rika to call off Renamon, but she is only interested in fighting. Renamon attacks Guilmon with Diamond Storm, but he is unfazed. Guilmon's eyes become fierce as he attacks back with Pyro Sphere. Meanwhile, Rika tries to get data on Guilmon with her D-Power, but it doesn't recognize him. Guilmon and Renamon are evenly matched in their fight, so Rika slashes an Armor card through her D-Power, and Renamon gains an iron glove with a gun. Guilmon's eyes change back to normal once he finally listens to Takato and leaves the battle, which causes Renamon to miss. Rika tells Renamon to fire, but Guilmon goes over to Takato, which puts him (unknowingly) in the line of fire. Renamon hesitates, but Rika tells her to attack. Henry Wong appears with Terriermon and tells the others to stop fighting. Rika and Renamon take off. Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon find a place for Guilmon to stay, then Henry and Terriermon leave. As Takato enters his family's bakery, Jeri exits and tells him she didn't tell his parents about his ditching school. At Henry's apartment, Henry's little sister Suzie comes into his room to tell him dinner is ready. She plays with Terriermon a bit then leaves. Henry reminds Terriermon that if he ever Digivolves, even Suzie wouldn't believe he is a stuffed animal. Takato arrives at Guilmon's shelter in the park to find that his partner has dug a deep hole inside to make it bigger. Guilmon falls asleep on Takato. The next morning Takato arrives at the playground to find Kazu beating Kenta in the Digimon Card Game again. At school they start discussing the next Digimon Card tournament. Kenta brings up the Digimon Queen, and Takato asks about her, thinking she is the girl he met earlier. As Takato walks back towards the park, he sees a bunch of unmarked black vans leaving. He panics thinking it was a government operation, after Guilmon. He rushes to Guilmon's shelter, but Guilmon isn't there. He runs out looking for Guilmon and tracks him down with his D-Power. Guilmon wants to go out, so Takato takes him around town, and tells people that he's really a kid in a costume. Suddenly Guilmon runs off to a parking garage. Rika appears there as well. Rika and Renamon want to fight Guilmon again. Guilmon attacks, regardless of Takato's orders. Henry and Terriermon show up again, but this time Rika and Renamon won't stop. Terriermon accidentally runs in front of Renamon's attack, and winds up Digivolving to Gargomon. Gargomon has no control, and starts shooting everything. Eventually he aims at Rika, but Guilmon knocks him away. In response to Rika's attack, Henry's partner Terriermon digivolves to Gargomon, and begins to wildly fire off his machine guns in a power-crazed frenzy. Renamon tries unsuccesfully to stop Gargomon, while Guilmon tackles Gargomon when he points his cannon at Rika. Frightened, Rika retreats. Afterward, Takato talks with Henry while Gargomon has to stand on his head to control himself. After Takato goes home, Gargomon reverts back to Terriermon and Henry takes him home. That same night, Rika is developing strategies for Renamon to defeat Terriermon with, while Takato draws the Champion form of Guilmon. The next day Kazu gives Takato the card Training Grips, while Hypnos is detecting the emergence of a Digimon. Takato and Henry are talking when Terriermon notices a Digital Field coming. Henry and Takato try to run away from it but it follows them. They split up and the field follows Henry into a construction area while Takato brings Guilmon. The Digimon emerges and is revealed to be Gorillamon. Gorillamon attacks Terriermon and Henry tries to reason with him. Guilmon attacks Gorillamon but is counter attacked. Gorillamon aims at Takato, Henry, and Terriermon, but Terriermon hits him and he misses. Terriermon shoots his Bunny Blast at Gorillamon. Henry tells his partner to stop fighting Gorillamon but, Terriermon objects stating that he fought Gorillamon before. Henry then remembers when he received an American Digimon game as a gift. He chose Terriermon as his Digimon. In the game, Gorillamon goes on a rampage destroying Digimon and absorbing their data. Henry slashes multiple cards to help Terriermon defeat Gorillamon. Terriermon Digivolves into Gargomon. Gargomon drives Gorillamon away but also goes on a rampage. Afterward, Henry's father tells him that Digimon are just data. Henry tries to believe it but is unconvinced once he sees Terriermon is hurt. Henry begins to cry over Terriermon and drops all but one of his cards. The card turns into a Blue Card and he slashes it through his card reader add on. The card reader turns into a D-Power and Terriermon is given to him. Guilmon and Terriermon are still battling Gorillamon, but with no success. Henry asks for Takato's Training Grips card. Takato gives it to him and he slashes it into his D-Power. The Grips appear on Terriermon's ears and he throws it on Gorillamon restricting him. Guilmon bashes Gorillamon and Terriermon uses a Petit Twister to lift him in (and drop him from) the air. The attack proves ineffective. Terriermon then fires Blazing Fire into Gorillamon's cannon destroying him. Takato's schoolyard is found being a mass of chalk-drawings. Rumors about ghosts flow about, and Takato goes along. Asking Jeri about it, she says she saw something while she was in the infirmary. Bottles of medicine clanked as if by themselves, and upon investigation she saw the shadow of something small. It jumped at her, knocking her off her feet, which caused her to see footprints on the ceiling. After school, Calumon watches kids playing soccer. When everyone leaves, he plays by himself, trying to call people back. Not succeeding, he breaks into the storage shed (breaking the lock) and is revealed to be the source of the other day's scribblings. On Sunday, Takato goes back to school for duties, bringing Guilmon along. The two find Calumon, who immediately tries playing with Takato. They meet up with Henry at Guilmon's hideout. Henry and Takato suspect Calumon to be a stray Digimon who can't get home. The two think they should find him a Tamer, but all their suggestions are useless, including Kazu (for his reckless handling in the Digimon Card Game), Suzie (playing too much dress up with her dolls) and Jeri (who would be scared of Calumon, as well as scaring him back). Guilmon was ordered to protect the smaller Calumon, but the latter convinced Guilmon to play. The two head out to school. Finding the shack triple-locked, Guilmon digs a tunnel to recover the marker. The two make a big drawing to lure everyone over and play, resulting in opening a Digital Field. Vilemon, a small virus Digimon pops out, and is annoyed that Guilmon wants to protect him since he's so small. By the time Henry and Takato arrive they find Guilmon and Calumon on the run from Vilemon's attacks. Henry uses Terriermon for distraction, helping Calumon to safety. Takato struggles to find a suitable card, but the match is already decided as Rika and Renamon show up, quickly defeating their foe. Takato is annoyed that Rika destroys living beings just for Data, and even warns her not to lay a hand on Calumon. Rika seems unresponsive as she walks away. Calumon also makes his exit, and Takato and Henry agree that he doesn't need a partner. In Rika's classroom, students and several of their parents attend a lecture. Rika's mother, Rumiko Nonaka, leaves for a photo shoot, much to Rika's disappointment. The rift between the two is highlighted. On her way home from school, Rika notices that a Digital Field is being created and decides to head for it. Takato, Henry, and their Digimon follow suit. The Digimon opponent is Allomon. Renamon is able to take him out, but not without help from Rika, Terriermon and Guilmon. Rika and Renamon tell the boys and their Digimon to stay out of their way. Rika and Renamon are only able to briefly discuss their battle difficulties before Rumiko shows up. Later that night, the two are alone, each thinking about why Renamon won't digivolve. Rika recalls the day she and Renamon met. After Rika easily wins a card game tournament, many Digimon appear to her, each asking her to be their tamer. Rika wishes for one strong Digimon, Renamon, and that she could make her digivolve. These wishes, along with a Blue Card, cause Renamon to Bio-emerge and turn Rika's Card Reader into a D-Power. Impmon appears and tries unsuccessfully to convince Renamon that Rika isn't worth her time. Dokugumon appears in a Digital Field, and quickly weakens Renamon. Renamon has her hands full protecting Rika, but Rika refuses to leave her side. Renamon takes a hit at critical range to shield Rika, and is nearly knocked unconscious. Rika begins to show compassion for Renamon, and her cries of anguish trigger her Digivice. Renamon digivolves into Kyubimon and dispatches Dokugumon easily. Renamon explains that Rika needed to care for her before she could digivolve. Takato decides to walk on the streets with Guilmon to see what the reactions would be, which was practically nothing. But when he walks to a particular spot, Guilmon seemed to disappear, but he was pulled out of there just in time. He asks a girl who goes to Rika's school where Rika lives. Guilmon tracks down Renamon and Rika. Rika invites Takato to her house and seems annoyed when Takato told her he saw her in a dream. She teases him of him liking her. Later, when they were walking home, Guilmon disappears. Takato contacts Henry, and they both contact Rika. Rika didn't want to go at first, but when the boys arrived at the water tunnel where Guilmon was tracked, she joined the team again. Guilmon was found trapped in a Digital Zone. He was rescued by the team in time before the Juggernaut program hit the zone. While Takato brainstorms Guilmon's Champion form, Impmon is doing pranks in the middle of the night. In school, Ms. Asaji says that there have been pranks going on at night, and that if anyone knows about it, they must inform the school. Takato beings to think that it may be Guilmon. At night, Impmon finds Guilmon and tells him to help him do pranks, saying it's fun, Guilmon accepts. Upon the first prank, Guilmon decides to leave. Takato goes to talk to Guilmon and sees him walking on the streets, making Takato believe that Guilmon is indeed the prankster, Guilmon tries to explain that he's not the prankster, but Takato doesn't believe him, overwhelmed with the possibility of losing Guilmon due to the pranks. A Digital Field comes and out of it comes Devidramon. Rika wants Renamon to fight, but she refuses stating that this is Guilmon's fight, not hers. Guilmon tries to fight him, but the difference of strength is too big. Terriermon finds Impmon doing a prank and scares him off. Terriermon explains to Takato that Impmon was doing the pranks and that Guilmon had nothing to do with it. Takato, having regained his trust in Guilmon and feeling guilty for accusing him, tries to help him with multiple cards, to no avail, but Takato's feelings help Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon, who is powerful enough to kill Devidramon with one attack. After the battle with Devidramon, Takato once again curses himself for not drawing Growlmon smaller. Takato tries to stuff Growlmon back into the hiding place in the park, hoping he'll degenerate somehow through the night, but Growlmon doesn't fit. They then try running around and sitting in a freezing pool to try and lower their energy; first Growlmon on his own, then Takato with him. (Other failed attempts include jumping rope and wishing.) Eventually after "help" from Jeri and Calumon, and real help from Henry and Terriermon Takato and Growlmon give up and hide him in the tunnel for the night. That night, a bored Impmon attacks Growlmon and drives him from the tunnel and chases him until Growlmon tries to blast him. The next day, however, Terriermon is sent out to find Growlmon after Takato inspected the empty tunnel to no avail. Growlmon is found sleeping with children playing on him, and then hiding in the bushes. Following Growlmon's idea of hiding in the woods, the others paint him to camouflage him amongst the trees and flora. Rika comes along in her usual pessimistic mood and shatters Takato's hopes of the disguise working. As it begins to rain, and the paint on Growlmon runs, Takato is in tears at the thought of Growlmon never being able to degenerate. Feeling that he'll never have his friend back, Takato gives up. As the rain ends a rainbow appears and, surprisingly, the rainbow begins to draw Digital Matter out of Growlmon, causing him to finally degenerate back into Guilmon. Rika is walking down a path, wondering about Digivolution. She remembers each time the three Digimon had first Digivolved. She states that she should be satisfied, but isn't. Rika suddenly imagines something on her, but when she turns around, she only sees Calumon. The little Digimon says that he wants to play and jumps into her arms, just as Rika's mother appears. She begins describing her day as Rika tries to leave. By the time she gets home, Rika chases off Calumon as Renamon appears. Rika leaves her to go inside and Impmon takes her place, briefly startling Renamon. Inside, Renamon promises to always protect Rika, but she gets angry, saying she didn't need anyone to protect her and leaves. At the subway system, Rika is overcome by how cold it is, just before a Digimon appears before her. She chases it, but it grabs her, transporting her to the top of a building. The Digimon reveals himself, wrapping his wings around Rika, and telling her how well the frozen Digital Field suits her. The Digimon continues on, saying that he was the only one who understood her, and that they were destined to be Partners. He then shows Rika a collection of frozen Digimon that he had fought as a way of demonstrating his power to her. Meanwhile, Takato, Henry, Terriermon, and Guilmon are racing towards the frozen building, knowing that it was a Digital Field. Rika comes out of her trance and begins to realize that Digimon were not meant for just fighting, and that she would never let Renamon become what he had—a monster. She begins to fight back, refusing to be the Digimon's Tamer. The Digimon sends off a signal for Renamon, so he could prove to Rika who was the strongest. Takato, Henry, and their Digimon arrive in the building and discover that the Digimon is IceDevimon, a Champion Fallen Angel. Before Guilmon and Terriermon can get an attack in, IceDevimon freezes both of them with apparent ease. Renamon arrives soon after and a fight commences between her and IceDevimon. Renamon is defeated, but then Digivolves to Kyubimon, with the help of Calumon but even as Kyubimon she is defeated. Henry uses an Expansion card on Terriermon which breaks the ice freeing him and Guilmon. Takato uses a combination of cards on Guilmon (Speed and Hyperwing). Guilmon grabs a hold of IceDevimon, flies up to the ceiling and slams his head through the roof. As Guilmon falls back down he destroys IceDevimon with Pyro Sphere and loads his data. After the battle, the Digital Field fades away, but Rika announces that she hates Digimon. She then walks away, and Kyubimon follows suit, but in the other direction, confusing Takato. Musyamon tries to Bio-Emerge into the Real World but Henry won't let Terriermon go fight him as he doesn't want Terriermon to fight anymore. Hypnos defeats Musyamon with Yugoth, but Musyamon swears revenge. At the same time Takato beats Kazu in the card game using the same combo he used on IceDevimon and can't wait for another fight so he can use it again. In a rematch, Kazu defeats Takato, so he introduces Kazu and Kenta to Guilmon, but the two run away screaming when Guilmon sneezes. Guilmon senses a Digimon and they travel to where Musyamon Bio-Emerges after destroying Yugoth. Even with Takato's help Guilmon is no match for Musyamon. Henry and Terriermon are nearby, but Henry refuses to intervene until a little girl chases her balloon into the Digital Field. When Musyamon tries to kill the little girl, Henry orders Terriermon to attack. Terriermon saves the girl and digivolves to Gargomon when Henry orders him to destroy Musyamon. As Gargomon he has complete control of himself this time and easily destroys Musyamon and absorbs his data. Guilmon retrieves the little girl's balloon and they return her to her mother who never even noticed she was gone. Henry apologizes to Gargomon for trying to keep him from fighting as he now realizes that some battles are worth fighting. As Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Gargomon run off Yamaki watches from nearby. After the recent battle against IceDevimon, Rika hates Digimon and believes she doesn't need Renamon while Renamon starts to believe the same thing. When three Flybeemon bio-emerge, Renamon destroys and uploads them without any help from Rika and this only further strengthens her beliefs while Rika starts to believe that Renamon really doesn't need her. While Takato and Henry are walking home, Yamaki approaches them and warns them to stop playing their "game". Jeri, having overheard an argument between Takato, Kazu and Kenta about Guilmon shows up and asks to see him. Takato introduces them and Jeri takes it extremely well. Renamon finds Impmon observing two little kids, Ai and Mako, fighting over a toy and remembers how they once fought over him. Later, Harpymon bio-emerges and Renamon fights her. Calumon tries to get Rika to look at her D-Power that is reacting to the battle and while she initially refuses, she finally relents and comes. Harpymon overpowers Renamon and Rika realizes she left her cards at home so she stabs Harpymon in the back with a stick, saving Renamon. Harpymon turns on Rika, but Rika's actions cause Renamon to digivolve to Kyubimon who easily destroys Harpymon. However, Kyubimon doesn't absorb her data as she realizes she doesn't need it to get stronger, she just needs Rika. The two make up and finally bond as true partners. Episodes :51 (total) Films *'Digimon movie 5' (Battle of Adventurers) *'Digimon movie 6' (Runaway Locomon) Theme Songs :Opening *'The Biggest Dreamer' (Ep. 1 – 51) :Closing *'My Tomorrow' (Ep. 1 – 23) *'Days Aijou to Nichijou' (Ep. 24 – 51) Voice Cast :Japanese *'Makoto Tsumura' as Takato Matsuki *'Masako Nozawa' as Guilmon & the Narrator *'Fumiko Orikasa' as Ruki Makino *'Yuka Imai' as Renamon *'Mayumi Yamaguchi' as Jianliang "Jian" Lee *'Aoi Tada' as Terriemon & Lopmon *'Junichi Kanemaru' as Ryo Akiyama (1 Episode) *'Tomoko Kaneda' as Culumon *'Toko Aoyama' as Kenta Kitagawa *'Yoko Asada' as Juri Kato *'Hiroaki Hirata' as Leomon *'Yukiko Tamaki' as Hirokazu Shiota *'Ai Iwamura' as Marineangemon *'Ai Nagano' as Reika Ootori & Shuichon Lee *'Hiroki Takahashi' as Impmon *'Asako Dodo' as Daisy *'Fumiko Miyashita' as Masahiko Kato & Megumi Onodera *'Haruhi Nanao' as Ai *'Haruo Satou' as Hajime Kato *'Mari Yoshikura' as Jaarin Lee *'Masako Katsuki' as Pajiramon *'Miwa Matsumoto' as Makoto *'Nobuaki Kanemitsu' as Takehiro Matsuda *'Rieko Nakayama' as Hirokazu's Mother *'Ryo Horikawa' as Makuramon *'Shinpachi Tsuji' as Baihumon *'Hiroki Takahashi' as Dobermon *'Ikkei Seta' as Cyberdrivemon *'Kenji Nomura' as Babel *'Kiyoyuki Yanada' as Guardromon *'Koichi Kitamura' as Cho Sensei *'Koji Ishii' as Chatsuramon *'Shuichiro Moriyama' as Zhuqiaomon *'Susumu Chiba' as Mitsuo Yamaki *'Takao Ishii' as Johnny Beckenstein *'Taro Suwa' as Goro "Shibumi" Mizuno *'the late Unshou Ishizuka' as Vajramon *'Yoko Asada' as D Reaper *'Yoshiyuki Kaneko' as Jiang yu "Tao" Lee *'Yoko Matsuoka' as Aishwarya "Curly" Rai *'Yuka Imai' as Alice McCoy, Rumiko Makino & Seiko Hata *'Joji Yanami' as Xuanwumon *'Jurouta Kosugi' as Quinglongmon *'Kaya Matsutani' as Mie Matsuda & Nami Asanuma :English *'Brian Beacock' as Takato Matsuda *'Steve Blum' as Guilmon, Gallantmon (shared part), Gigimon, Growlmon, Kenta, Megidramon & Yamaki *'Dave Wittenberg' as Henry Wong *'Mona Marshall' as Terriermon, Gargomon, Gummymon, MegaGargomon (shared part) & Rapidmon *'Melissa Fahn' as Rika Nonaka & Sakuyamon (shared part) *'Mari Devon' as Renamon, Kyubimon, Sakuyamon (shared part), Taomon & Viximon *'Bridget Hoffman' as Jeri Kato *'Paul St. Peter' as Leomon *'Barbara Goodson' as DarkLizardmon & Rika's Grandmother *'Beau Billingslea' as Hagurumon *'Bob Glouberman' as Shibumi *'Bob Pappenbrook' as Majiramon, Mihiramon, Mr. Iwamoto & Mr. Kato *'Brad MacDonald' as Hirokazu *'Brianne Siddall' as Calumon *'Bridget Hoffman' as D-Reaper & Mrs. Kato *'Dan Lorge' as Mr. Kitagawa *'Dave Mallow' as Allomon, Gekomon, Grani & Vilemon *'Dave Wittenberg' as Ebonwumon, Johnny Beckenstein & MegaGargomon (shared part) *'Derek Stephen Prince' as Beelzemon & Impmon *'Dina Sherman' as Masahiko Katou (second voice) *'Dorothy Elias Fahn' as Babamon, Curly, Harpymon & Mrs. Wong *'Jamieson Price' as Janyu Wong *'Joe Ochman' as Jagamon & Makuramon *'Kirk Thornton' as Mr. Matsuki *'Lara Jill Miller' as Miss Asaji *'Lex Lang' as Cyberdramon, Justimon (shared part), Monodramon, Mr. Shioda, Sandiramon & Tsugai *'Michael McConnohie' as Azulongmon, Henry's Sensei & Vajramon *'Michael Reisz' as IceDevimon *'Michael Sorich' as Dobermon, Doggymon, the Owl & Vikaralamon *'Michelle Ruff' as Antylamon, Lopmon & Mrs. Shioda *'Neil Kaplan' as Babel, Divermon & Indramon *'Paul St. Peter' as Gorillamon *'Mary Elizabeth McGlynn' as Masahiko Katou (first appearance only), Pajiramon & Rika's Mother *'Melodee M. Spevack' as Dokugumon & MetalKoromon *'Michael Earl' as Mr. Akiyama *'Peggy O'Neal' as Suzie & Talley *'Peter Spellos' as Meramon *'Philece Sampler' as Alice & Mrs. Matsuki *'Joey D'Auria' as Chuchidarumon *'Joshua Seth' as Kumbhiramon *'Rebecca Forstadt' as Ai *'Richard Cansino' as Andromon, Guardromon & Infermon *'Richard Epcar' as Sinduramon *'Robert Martin Klein' as ClockmonMan *'Tom Wyner' as Chatsuramon *'Tony Pope' as Zhuqiaomon *'Steve Kramer' as Baihumon *'Steve Staley' as Justimon (shared part) & Ryo *'Wally Wingert' as Coco *'Wendee Lee' as Daisy, Jaarin Wong, Mako & MarineAngemon Trivia *The anime series has become controversial over the decade, with debates about how appropriate this show actually is for its "target" audience, especially due to the Lovecraftian nature of the last story arc. *The writer for the series, Chiaki Konaka, has been known to add Lovecraft references into any anime he works on (from the Dagon monster on "The Big O", to the episode "The Call of Dagomon" on Digimon Adventure 02). Digimon Tamers is no exception at all. The secret organization that tries to destroy Wild Ones is called Hypnos, who is named after a god of dreams in Lovecraft's literature, who prevents human's dreams from going beyond the dreamscape. *Yuggoth, a deletion program introduced early into the anime, is the name given to the planet Pluto in Lovecraft's stories. Shaggai, another deletion program introduced later on, is a planet outside of Earth's solar system in Lovecraft's stories. Finally, much later in the series, a university professor is interviewed to share his thoughts about the Digimon. In a caption near the bottom of the screen, it shows the university is actually Miscatonic University. In Lovecraft's stories, many bizzare events happen at a university of the same name. Along with this, however, in several shows Konaka has worked on, their has always been an Alice, and to a lesser extent a Reika and a Juri, all three who are in Digimon Tamers. *Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Lopemon, Impmon and etc all reappeared in a one time only scene in Digimon Frontier. They are all seen as Digimon Elementary school students. However none of their Japanese voice actresses or actors who voiced these Digimon in Tamers didn't reprise their respective role for this scene. *A manga series was never made for this anime series. all information on the Digimon Tamers (Anime) came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Tamers Category:TV SHOWS